Fatal Accident
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Sólo hay una cosa que Loki desee después de haber logrado reinar sobre Asgard, y es recuperar el cetro que empuñó durante la Batalla de Nueva York. En su búsqueda se topará con Darcy Lewis, una joven a través de la que aprenderá que los humanos no son como se los imagina, ni él mismo tampoco.


**Según mi registro, hace tres años que no actualizo mi perfil; mi última publicación es de 2013, nada menos. La verdad es que en los últimos años, mis responsabilidades como ser humano adulto me han alejado de la escritura. Bueno, eso y una falta de inspiración desoladora... En mi Tumblr he estado trabajando un poco en una lista de 500 prompts (!) de los que llevo hechos unos veinticinco... siendo optimista. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, me ha servido como inspiración para escribir esta historia, y de hecho he llegado a publicarla aquí también porque ha acabado teniendo la extensión de un oneshot en condiciones.**

 **El prompt es, por supuesto, "Accidente Fatal", como indica el título de este oneshot. El subtítulo, Together Again, procede de una canción de Evanescence que descubrí, y me sirvió de inspiración, mientras planificaba el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Por cierto, hace tanto tiempo que no publico en que las estoy pasando canutas para publicar. Para que os hagáis una idea.**

 **Espero que Fatal Accident (Together Again) os guste. ¡Echadle un vistazo a mi Tumblr para leer algunos de mis textos más recientes!**

 **Disclaimer: Thor, The Avengers, sus personajes, ubicaciones y términos no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y Disney.**

* * *

 **Fatal Accident  
(Together Again)**

I

La temporada que Loki había pasado suplantando al Padre de Todos en el trono de Asgard le había enseñado varias cosas. La primera, que el Reino Eterno era una de esas cosas que, una vez obtenidas, dejaban de tener interés. La segunda era que, obviamente, debía buscar otro reino que le ofreciese nuevos desafíos. Con Midgard vetado, la solución se encaminaba más bien hacia la tercera enseñanza de su breve reinado: la idea, sugerida en los volúmenes más vetustos de la biblioteca de palacio, de la existencia de otros planetas más allá de los Nueve Reinos. El espíritu aventurero del dios de las mentiras y algunas de sus artes mágicas más ladinas habían estado durmientes durante demasiado tiempo, y ya que no podría seguir retrasando durante mucho tiempo más que el Padre de Todos despertase del Sueño de Odín, comenzó a investigar maneras de atravesar el tejido de las realidades aun sin el Tesseracto en su poder.

Aunque se encontraba en la Cámara de los Tesoros de Asgard, Loki no podía acercarse demasiado al artefacto sin despertar sospechas, ni siquiera bajo la apariencia de Odín. El Tesseracto era, sin lugar a dudas, el objeto más poderoso de la colección, y el magnetismo que ejercía sobre quienes lo tocaban se traducía en medidas de seguridad especiales implantadas cuando Thor lo llevó a Asgard. Loki podría haber utilizado sus poderes para estudiarlo a placer, e incluso para llevárselo después de haberlo sustituido por un doble, pero los ojos de Heimdall no perdían detalle de nada de lo que sucedía en Asgard, así que Loki tenía que andarse con ojo con la magia. Una razón más para dejar el Reino Eterno y buscar su propio trono, aunque tuviese que labrarlo con sus propias manos.

La tentación de sostener el Tesseracto de nuevo había sido abrumadora durante sus primeras semanas como Odín. Loki recordaba aun con claridad el poder del artefacto, la embriagadora sensación que se filtraba a través de las puntas de sus dedos cuando lo sujetaba con las manos desnudas, algo que muchos mortales no podían hacer sin perder parte de sí mismos. Al dios de las mentiras no le gustaba recordar que, de hecho, él mismo había perdido cierta parte de su ser la primera vez que se vio involucrado con el Tesseracto, pero todas las cosas verdaderamente valiosas tenían en realidad aquel poder. No logró más que unos instantes de exploración de su magia hacia el final de sus pesquisas con los textos de la biblioteca, y el conocimiento que el Tesseracto le transmitió no hizo sino confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: que para poder atravesar las dimensiones necesitaría un artilugio especial. Un artilugio como el cetro que le entregaron los Chitauri.

Todas las armas interesantes de Asgard estaban o en manos de sus guerreros más destacados o custodiadas en la armería. En su juventud, Loki había ambicionado poder sostener entre sus manos _Mjolnir_ , pero Odín había hechizado el martillo para que sólo aquel digno de llamar suyo el poder de Thor pudiese lograr tal hazaña. Había tenido su propia espada, _Laevateinn_ , pero la había perdido en algún lugar de Vanaheim en sus correrías juveniles. Además de sus dagas, sólo aquel cetro imbuido con el poder de anular la voluntad y armado con una afilada hoja gracias a la que podía hacer las veces de lanza le había servido como arma en el pasado reciente. Le había sido arrebatado tras su batalla con los Vengadores, pero Midgard no era demasiado grande: volvería sin llamar la atención y lo recuperaría. Todo comenzaría a cobrar forma después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ciudad de Nueva York seguía siendo el lugar maloliente, ruidoso y hormigueante de los seres humanos a los que recordaba haber aterrorizado años atrás. Ataviado con los ridículos ropajes típicos de la región –pero con algo más de estilo, _por las Nornas_ -, Loki se deslizaba por las calles con paso firme, observando a su alrededor con disimulo, maravillándose de la multiplicidad de aquellos mortales que llenaban la ciudad como una plaga cargada de risas, de dialectos, de música machacona; de ruido, en definitiva. Buscaba el edificio que había sido escenario de su derrota, la Torre Stark. Si había algún lugar en el que buscar respuestas del paradero del cetro, ése era el mejor lugar, quizá el único, donde empezar a buscar. Afortunadamente, el ego de su propietario había hecho de la torre un punto de referencia en el centro de Manhattan, así que se encaminó sin más dilación hacia el edificio.

A medida que se acercaba comenzó a quedarle claro que no sería tan sencillo entrar en la Torre Stark sin emplear magia, violencia o una pequeña tarjeta que los empleados utilizaban para cruzar la puerta custodiada por seguridad. Sin detenerse, caminando con gesto firme hacia la entrada, Loki escaneó con rapidez los alrededores del edificio. Turistas, un tipo haciéndose fotos ante la puerta ataviado con una imitación de la armadura de Iron Man hecha con papel maché, ejecutivos, viandantes, vendedores de comida en carritos… La marea humana que no cesaba. Iba a necesitar que alguien de dentro le dejase pasar, así que siguió caminando y fingió no darse cuenta cuando se chocó con una joven que se apartaba de un puesto cercano.

-¡Uf! –La taza de café que llevaba en la mano quedo espachurrada entre sus dedos, su contenido trazando una curva perfecta en el aire.

Demasiado perfecta, aunque un humano no se habría dado cuenta: ni una sola gota del líquido salpicó a la joven o a Loki, que aun así fingió una contrición tremenda y se sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo con el que se apresuró a aproximarse a la joven.

-¡Oh, lo lamento muchísimo! –Exclamó.

La joven examino rápidamente su ropa buscando alguna mancha, y al no hallar ninguna, se volvió hacia Loki y le restó importancia al lance:

-No pasa nada. Está bien, en serio.

Cuando le miró, pareció quedarse sin aliento durante un segundo, cosa que el ego de Loki agradeció. Ella, por su parte, tampoco estaba mal para ser humana: era curvilínea, de piel muy blanca, ojos color azul oscuro y boca voluptuosa. El cabello le caía sobre los hombros en una atractiva melena castaña un tanto despeinada, pero a fin de cuentas, estaban en plena calle en Nueva York. Loki le dedicó la sonrisa más seductora que fue capaz de esbozar. La joven se la devolvió, pero frunció levemente el ceño, como si se le pasase algo por la cabeza. Loki ladeó la cabeza, preguntándole en silencio, y la joven soltó una risita diciendo:

-Lo siento. Tengo la sensación de que te he visto antes.

Era la ocasión perfecta. El dios de las mentiras respondió:

-Dudo que me hayáis visto con anterioridad, pero sin duda conocéis a alguno de mis compatriotas, milady. De Asgard.

Los labios de la joven formaron una "o" perfecta.

-¡De Asgard! Oh, Dios mío, ¡yo soy Darcy! No sé si Thor me habrá mencionado –se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja-, pero somos muy amigos.

Loki combatió la tentación de enarcar una ceja. O de partirle el corazón con la verdad, porque en Asgard nadie había oído su nombre.

El vendedor del puesto de café insistió en darle a Darcy otra bebida en sustitución de la que había perdido, y una vez la tuvo en sus manos, se apartó del puesto seguida por Loki.

-¿Amigo de Thor, entonces? Hum… ¿Qué te trae por Nueva York? –Preguntó.

-El Padre de Todos me ha enviado en una misión especial –explicó Loki, utilizando la mentira para ocultar el desagrado que le había causado la primera pregunta-. No puedo darle demasiados detalles, me temo. Alto secreto.

-Ajá… -Darcy asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente emocionada por ser parte de algo así-. ¿Sabe Thor algo de todo esto?

Loki hizo una convincente caída de ojos.

-Desde que pacificó los Nueve Reinos y decidió fijar su residencia con su… consorte humana, el Padre de Todos optó por dejar asuntos como éste en manos de otros guerreros.

-Ya veo. Eh… creo que no me has dicho cómo te llamas –Dijo de repente Darcy.

-¿No lo he hecho? Mil perdones, milady. Mi nombre es Hvedrungr.

Darcy parpadeó:

-¿Perdón?

-Hvedrungr –repitió Loki.

La joven soltó una risita:

-Lo siento, pero me parece que no voy a ser capaz de repetirlo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No es problema, milady -dicho esto, le tendió el brazo, y ella enlazó el suyo. Loki se maravilló con la facilidad con la que Darcy estaba dispuesta a creer en un extraño sólo porque le había dicho que procedía de Asgard, y decidió sacar partido de aquella confianza-. ¿Y adonde os dirigíais, si se me permite preguntar?

-De vuelta al trabajo, en la Torre Stark –hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el edificio junto a ellos-. Soy Auxiliar del Administrador Jefe en el Departamento de Marketing. Me figuro que eso te suena a chino. Soy el último mono, vaya. Como siempre.

Loki rio entre dientes.

-Me cuesta creer algo así.

Darcy frunció los labios, halagada, y le preguntó:

-¿Tienes donde quedarte en Nueva York, H… r… Vedrun? Lo siento, sé que no se dice así, pero me parece que es lo mejor que puedo conseguir.

-Es suficientemente correcto, milady. No, me temo que carezco de un lugar en el que pernoctar durante mi estancia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Seguro que a mis compañeras de piso no les importará –echó un vistazo a su reloj y exclamó, soltándose del brazo de Loki-. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo, pero salgo a las cinco. Espérame aquí a esa hora y te recogeré.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ni planeándolo más le habría salido mejor.

II

Las compañeras de piso de Darcy, Skye y Julia, no se habían mostrado tan entusiasmadas de recibir a un extranjero sin preaviso como la joven había anticipado. En su dudosa defensa arguyó que una de ellas era de Texas. A la otra sencillamente no le gustaban los extraños.

Loki encontró el apartamento de las tres jóvenes indigno en todos los aspectos, pero fingió agradecer enormemente la posibilidad de dormir en el sofá del salón. Siguió exhibiendo unos modales exquisitos, aunque la hostilidad de las dos compañeras de piso durante los primeros días requirió del uso de todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir. Dejó que su venganza hiciese mella en un repentino ataque de gripe que fue atacando a las tres chicas una tras otra. Cuando Darcy tuvo que guardar cama, Loki se hizo subrepticiamente con su pase de personal de la Torre Stark y acudió a trabajar haciéndose pasar por ella.

Tuvo suerte de coincidir de camino a la Torre con un compañero de trabajo de Darcy que, además de lanzar miradas bastante poco disimuladas a los pechos de su nueva forma, le indicó sin saberlo cómo moverse por la Torre Stark. Un poco de magia después, había olvidado siquiera haber visto a aquella falsa Darcy. También había olvidado que se había sentido atraído por ella en cualquier momento de su existencia.

Loki tuvo suerte de que el trabajo de Darcy le permitiese llevar documentos a distintas partes de la Torre. Aunque se ganó alguna que otra mirada reprobatoria por parte de su jefe, que no aceptaba la falta de cafeína como respuesta a su repentina ineptitud, pudo pasearse por distintas zonas de la Torre haciendo discretas preguntas acerca del paradero de su cetro. Puede que utilizara algún que otro truco de control mental, pero en general comprobó que también en Midgard muchos hombres estaban dispuestos a contarle cualquier cosa si utilizaba generosamente los encantos femeninos de Darcy.

El dios de las mentiras no había ido a la Torre Stark a ciegas, por supuesto: antes de que la fiebre dejase fuera de combate a Darcy, la joven le había dado un curso acelerado acerca de los Vengadores: tras derrotar a Loki, su cetro había quedado en manos de SHIELD, cuyo líder, Nick Fury, había preferido no dejar un arma tan poderosa al alcance de Tony Stark o Bruce Banner. El problema vino cuando la agencia fue destruida desde dentro por topos de Hydra, una organización criminal vinculada con el pasado de Captain America. A Loki no le interesaban esos detalles, sino qué había sido de su cetro; su paciencia no recibió recompensa alguna, ya que el paradero del cetro se perdía en aquel momento, al igual que el de mucha de la información clasificada, proyectos secretos y archivos de SHIELD. Era un comienzo, y Loki decidió así iniciar el trabajo de campo en la Torre Stark; no dudaba, a juzgar por la opinión que tenía Darcy de su jefe último, que Stark mantendría registros de todas sus actividades como Vengador, así como las de sus compañeros.

Aunque Darcy tenía acceso a zonas muy diversas de la Torre, a Loki le resultó evidente desde el primer momento que no llegaría muy lejos con su pase de Auxiliar. Le hizo falta un puñado de trucos para llegar a la sección donde Tony Stark guardaba archivos de los acontecimientos que rodeaban a los Vengadores. Dichos archivos resultaron ser mucho más voluminosos de lo que tenía pensado, y por primera vez temió que su magia generase un fogonazo lo bastante intenso como para atraer la mirada de Heimdall. Dicho esfuerzo se reveló inútil: a pesar del volumen de papeleo, Loki no tardó en darse cuenta de que la parte más sustanciosa de los archivos estaba informatizada y no iba a ser de fácil acceso. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la jornada laboral de Darcy había llegado a su fin, y tuvo que abandonar la Torre Stark para no levantar sospechas.

De camino al apartamento de la joven, la ira le bullía por dentro. Los acontecimientos de los últimos años habían reducido drásticamente su habilidad para soportar con estoicismo el no conseguir lo que quería. El cuerpo le pedía utilizar sus poderes para destruir algo, la misma Torre Stark quizá, pero en su fuero interno sabía que una acción semejante tendría demasiadas consecuencias no deseadas. Se limitó a caminar sin rumbo por las calles de Manhattan, metiéndose por las calles más angostas y oscuras a propósito. Destruir a gran escala sería demasiado llamativo, pero, ¿darle una paliza a un humano cualquiera, uno que se lo estuviera buscando? Pan comido.

No regresó al apartamento hasta pasadas las ocho. Había eliminado, valiéndose de sus poderes, las salpicaduras de sangre de su abrigo de paño. Estaba mucho más relajado, tanto que había parado en una cafetería para comprarle a Darcy un par de dónuts con tanta azúcar por encima que prefirió no tocarlos.

-No deberías haberte molestado –el rostro de la joven brillaba de ilusión a pesar de los ojos cargados y la congestión.

-Qué menos, milady –respondió Loki, sintiéndose más satisfecho consigo mismo al aliviar los síntomas de la gripe lo bastante como para permitirle comer los dónuts, lo que la joven hizo con verdadera fruición.

El dios de las mentiras pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie disfrutar tanto de la comida.

-Y bien –se interesó Darcy-, ¿has descubierto algo de tu investigación súper secreta?

A Loki le tembló el borde de la ceja.

-Sólo información básica. Pero ya sé por dónde empezar mañana.

Ella sonrió:

-Me alegro, Vedrun –tosió tapándose la boca con la mano y a continuación añadió-. Ojalá fuese de más ayuda.

La joven se arrellanó en la cama, presa de un repentino sopor, y Loki se permitió el lujo de acariciarle el pelo mientras se dormía:

-Ya me resultáis muy útil, milady.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante su segundo día en la Torre Stark, Loki se inventó directamente una reunión informal con Pepper Potts para evadir las obligaciones del trabajo de Darcy y encaminarse directamente al despacho de Tony Stark. El magnate se encontraba de viaje de negocios en California, pero su personal parecía tener práctica en verle aparecer y desaparecer sin avisar a nadie, ya que Loki adoptó su forma, entró en el despacho y se puso a curiosear en su ordenador sin problemas.

La manera en que la información estaba recopilada en los archivos virtuales era diferente a la que había utilizado el día anterior. Las fichas se desplegaban a mucha más velocidad, abrían enlaces entre sí, incluían modelos tridimensionales y operaciones secretas. Loki no logró resistir la tentación de leer los archivos que Tony poseía acerca de Mjolnir, basados en gran parte en suposiciones derivadas de las palabras de Thor. El dios de las mentiras no pudo sino encontrar hilarante la retahíla de hipótesis en torno a todo lo relacionado con el martillo en comparación con, por ejemplo, los exhaustivos cálculos relativos al escudo de Captain America. La información sobre Asgard como reino resultó bastante más acertada, y Loki encontró una malévola satisfacción en la idea de que el Reino Eterno no podría mantenerse aislado de los avances de Midgard durante mucho tiempo más. Eso enseñaría al orgulloso Padre de Todos donde se encontraba su reino respecto a los demás a pesar de las victorias pasadas, pero lo mejor de todo era, sin duda, que él lo vería todo desde fuera.

Buscaba todavía los ficheros relacionados con su cetro cuando oyó el zumbido, grave pero persistente, de un aparato electrónico moviéndose en su dirección. No era un sonido que un ser humano debiera haber sido capaz de percibir; Loki se puso en pie en estado de alerta, aún con el aspecto de Tony, y se apartó del escritorio para recluirse en una de las esquinas del despacho. Sabía que esfumarse era la mejor opción, pero llegado a aquel punto, tenía curiosidad. Se aplicó un manto de invisibilidad y esperó.

Visión tuvo que pararse a recordar durante un instante que tenía que abrir las puertas en vez de manipular su densidad molecular para atravesarlas. En condiciones normales quizá no habría tenido que entrar en aquel despacho, pero los comentarios que había oído a los empleados acerca de la presencia de Tony Stark en el edificio le habían hecho entrar en estado de alarma. Tony Stark no podía estar en su despacho de la Torre porque Visión acababa de hablar con él y le había asegurado que estaba en Los Ángeles. La huella de calor que el androide percibía en el despacho no se correspondía tampoco con la de Tony.

Loki observaba a Visión con interés. Jamás había visto una criatura semejante, y sospechaba, después de haber buceado en los archivos de Tony, que el magnate tenía bastante que ver con su presencia en aquella Torre. Más aún, además de aquel zumbido casi inaudible, Loki sentía algo más: la huella energética, extrañamente cálida, que tan bien conocía, que estaba buscando: la de su cetro.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien. Visión no llevaba el cetro encima, pero la energía que desprendía era muy distintiva. Loki flexionó los dedos. Si aquella criatura no era humana, sus límites y habilidades eran potencialmente distintos. Entrar en combate con él era, por lo tanto, arriesgado. Una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que Thor no habría dudado en lanzarle el martillo, pero la hizo callar con furia. A pesar de encontrarse completamente inmóvil, Visión, que había estado inspeccionando el ordenador encendido levitando a un palmo del suelo, se giró en su dirección. Una gema refulgía en su frente, bañando su antinatural efigie. A medida que se acercaba, Loki pudo percibir que aquella energía procedía de la gema. Visión estaría en cuestión de segundos lo bastante cerca como para alargar el brazo y tomar la gema, pero Loki optó por manipular las huellas de calor de su presencia y escabullirse de la sala. No iba a arriesgarse a tocar aquella cosa sin saber con exactitud qué era y qué podía hacer. Al menos, se dijo, tomando de nuevo la forma de Darcy para abandonar el edificio, había avanzado en sus pesquisas. Lo que había hallado no era, sin embargo, lo que había esperado encontrar. Iracundo, el dios de las mentiras optó por volver a cambiar su forma una vez se hubo alejado de la Gran Manzana para volver a ser él mismo. Iba a necesitar aliviar tensiones, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que un poco de violencia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Visión descargó toda la información de salidas y entradas de personal del día directamente en su cerebro, incluyendo entradas de proveedores y aquellas privadas que solo Tony usaba. Los resultados, una vez hubo finalizado un escaneado exhaustivo que tan sólo le llevó unos segundos, le resultaron reveladores. Darcy Lewis, la joven recomendada por la propia Jane Foster, había entrado y salido del edificio a pesar de encontrarse, según su ficha de personal, ausente por enfermedad. Un vistazo rápido al resto del expediente de la joven desveló que aquél no era su comportamiento habitual. Aunque el curso de acción más recomendable era, probablemente, realizar un seguimiento de los datos contenidos en los dispositivos electrónicos de la joven tanto fuera como dentro de la Torre Stark, un aviso en su interfaz le recordó que aquélla era información confidencial, y que consultarla sin permiso vulneraba una serie de leyes en Estados Unidos. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro empleado, quizá Visión no le habría dado tantas vueltas, pero Darcy estaba, gracias a su conexión con los Vengadores, en una lista de VIPs de la que la joven no tenía constancia. Una lista con dos lados, como una moneda.

Visión llamó por teléfono a Tony utilizando su propia ingeniería interna. Dio dos tonos antes de que el magnate respondiera:

-¿Diga?

-Señor Stark –habló Visión-, necesito su autorización para realizar una consulta.

-Espera –dijo Tony. Una puerta se cerró, seguida por un pitido-. ¿De qué clase de consulta estamos hablando?

-Tras recibir información sobre avistamientos de usted en la Torre Stark hoy a las catorce horas he estado inspeccionando su despacho sin resultado. No obstante, tras revisar el sistema he percibido movimientos no habituales en el registro de la empleada Darcy Lewis.

-Darcy Lewis… ¿Debería sonarme?

-Fue recomendada por la doctora Jane Foster, señor Stark.

-Ah, sí, su becaria, ¿no?

-Así es. He hallado en su registro visitas no autorizadas a las bases de datos, además de salidas y entradas sospechosas.

Tony se dio unos segundos para pensar.

-¿Qué clase de información estaba buscando? –Preguntó al fin.

-En el registro constan búsquedas en torno a Asgard y asuntos relacionados, pero la principal línea de búsqueda parece estar relacionada con la Batalla de Nueva York y el paradero de un objeto en particular: el cetro de Loki.

Tony se removió incómodo en su asiento. Incluso pasados varios años, el principal recuerdo que albergaba de la batalla era el agujero de gusano. Según Thor, su hermano había perecido durante su última aventura en Svartalfheim, pero si el dios de las mentiras había demostrado algo tanto en las historias que contaba Thor como en los libros de mitología, era que tenía un don especial para los trucos de desaparición, y la idea de volver a tener a Loki en suelo americano no era en absoluto de su agrado. Eso le convertía automáticamente en el principal sospechoso; además, a ningún estratega humano se le habría ocurrido hacer de alguien tan insignificante como la enchufada de Jane Foster la peor espía del mundo.

Claro que igual había algo de control mental en todo aquel feo asunto. Pero de eso se ocuparía más tarde.

-Revisa sus datos, tanto personales como profesionales –resolvió.

-¿Quiere que active también el Protocolo de Invasión Asgardiana, señor Stark?

-Creo que aún es pronto para considerarlo una invasión, pero volaré a Nueva York esta misma noche.

-De acuerdo, señor Stark. Le veré entonces.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Visión se puso manos a la obra.

III

Loki descubrió con desagrado que Darcy no trabajaba los fines de semana poco después de hacer que los síntomas de la repentina gripe remitiesen. Eso puso a la joven de un humor excelente, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que los últimos días en el lecho del dolor la habían dejado con un hambre canina, preparó un suculento desayuno para dos en cuanto pudo tenerse en pie. Estaban solos en el apartamento: Julia llevaba un par de días en casa, mientras que Skye había decidido pasar el fin de semana con su amiga en Queens; el pequeño apartamento resultaba casi habitable en ausencia de las dos.

La experiencia de vivir en Nueva York estaba resultando difícil de definir. Loki estaba desarrollando una resistencia sobrehumana a la cafeína, tal y como demostraba la taza a medias frente a él en la mesa de la cocina. A poca distancia, Darcy freía unos huevos con bacon en una sartén; en el horno se doraban cuatro gofres. El olor de la comida le hacia la boca agua, a su pesar. Su última experiencia en la Torre Stark había abierto más interrogantes de los que había cerrado, y requirió gran parte de su autocontrol para no reventar medio edificio. No negaba que la ausencia de las compañeras de piso de Darcy había ayudado. Dormir a pierna suelta aquella noche contribuyó a calmar sus nervios, y se encontraba en disposición de trazar un nuevo plan para el lunes. Concederse dos días de descanso parecía el mejor curso de acción.

La noche anterior, al llegar a la vivienda, se había cruzado con Skye, que salía de la misma. Encima del sofá había dejado una revista a medio leer; aunque Loki no albergaba interés alguno en esa clase de literatura, una fotografía le había llamado la atención: la imagen de los Vengadores, entre los que se encontraba la criatura que había visto en la Torre Stark. Loki retiró los síntomas de Darcy para poder preguntarle acerca de la criatura, que ahora tenía un nombre, Visión, y la certeza de que no era humano. Aun careciendo de numerosos detalles, era un comienzo. Eso sí, la conexión entre Visión y la energía de su cetro tendría que esperar al lunes.

-Bueno, aquí está el desayuno. Espero que te guste –dijo Darcy poniéndole delante un plato atestado de comida.

Loki hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Huevos fritos, bacon y gofres con jarabe de arce: la visión del festín le repelía y le atraía a partes iguales. La mezcla de olores dulces y salados no resultaba demasiado seductor y la presentación resultaba a todas luces excesiva, como si un cocinero enano de Nidavellir hubiese le hubiese dado a Darcy un cursillo acelerado, pero los colores y el aceite humeante le recordaban tiempos más sencillos. Decidió darle una oportunidad.

Cuando terminaron Loki ya se había rellenado la taza de café dos veces y se preguntaba cómo una criatura tan pequeña como Darcy Lewis había sido capaz de dar cuenta de aquel desayuno pantagruélico. Él mismo se había encontrado con dificultades para acabárselo, y el único motivo por el que no declinó medio gofre y casi todo el bacon fue amor propio: ¿una humana, comiendo más que un jotun? Jamás.

-¿Seguirás hoy con tus investigaciones secretas y misteriosas? –A Loki no se le escapó el tono levemente sarcástico de las últimas palabras de Darcy.

-Me temo que hoy mi objetivo se encuentra… cerrado por descanso.

Ella alzó las cejas:

-¿Es una oficina entonces?

Loki respondió en tono confidencial:

-Eso es algo que no puedo responder, ¿no creéis, milady?

Ella se rio y apuró su taza.

-Y si no investigas, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy? –Preguntó.

 _"Provocar el caos en este planeta. Volver loco a Heimdall con unos cuantos trucos. Practicar magia negra."_

-No tengo nada particular en mente –Fue su respuesta.

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte Nueva York –propuso Darcy.

Loki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que se le torciera el gesto. ¿Pasar el día entero con una humana? ¿ _Él_? No.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un visitante asgardiano domina el funcionamiento de una cafetera. Sería un buen titular de uno de esos absurdos periódicos sensacionalistas, se dijo Darcy, escuchando el silbido de la misma desde el cuarto de baño. En tan sólo dos días de asueto había conseguido más que Thor en dos visitas. Si Jane y ella echaban a pelear a sus asgardianos, Darcy estaba segura de que el suyo ganaría.

La joven se enorgullecía del trato que había recibido su visitante. Habían pasado juntos todo el fin de semana y había conseguido disipar su evidente incomodidad inicial mostrándole manifestaciones de la creatividad humana (sobre todo museos), diversidad de culturas (Chinatown, sobre todo) y diferentes gastronomías. Él se había ido relajando, y finalmente había dejado atrás el voseo y el milady, y ahora la llamaba sólo Darcy. A forma de débil agradecimiento por el tiempo que le había dedicado durante el fin de semana, había insistido en preparar café y acompañarla a la Torre Stark, a lo que la joven accedió.

Era uno de esos días radiantes que te recuerdan por qué Nueva York es el escenario de tantas películas. También era lunes, lo que le restaba gran parte de su encanto, pero Darcy tenía incluso ganas de ir a trabajar. O quizá no fuesen ganas exactamente, sino agobio cada vez que pensaba en el papeleo que debía tener acumulado en la mesa. Loki caminaba a su lado haciendo rápidos cálculos mentales: iba a volver a entrar en la Torre Stark, pero esta vez lo haría de forma menos ortodoxa. Se despidió de Darcy cuando ella entraba por la puerta de empleados.

Quizá durante aquel fin de semana había bajado la guardia. Debió ser por eso que Iron Man aterrizó en mitad de la calle a tan sólo unos metros de él sin que le diese tiempo a reaccionar apropiadamente.

-Loki –dijo Stark bajo la máscara.

El dios de las mentiras no se dignó a citar a su contrincante. El androide que había visto en el edificio unos días atrás levitaba cerca de ellos. La energía del cetro era tan clara que le pareció más intensa que la vez anterior.

-Me dicen que has estado flirteando con una de mis empleadas –comentó el magnate.

-Si te escuchas a ti mismo, y sospecho que eres aficionado a hacerlo, notarás la discordancia entre tus palabras y lo que sabes sobre mí –fue la réplica de Loki.

-Sí, yo tampoco le encuentro lógica. Es decir, es mona, pero tus delirios de grandeza no pegan con una chica corriente como ella –Stark apuntó sus repulsores hacia Loki-. Además, tiene padrinos, así que me toca ponerme en el papel del padre ultrajado.

Loki chasqueó la lengua:

-Puedes quedarte con tu mortal, hombre de hierro. Sólo quiero una cosa de este reino, y es mi cetro.

Notaba la mirada de Visión sobre él, pero no apartó los ojos de Stark. Éste fingió rascarse la cabeza:

-Tu cetro, ¿eh? Déjame pensar, ha pasado tanto tiempo… es difícil recordar todas las armas que confiscas a los malos, ¿sabes?

Loki sintió cómo bullía de ira por dentro. Visión, por su parte, intentó colaborar:

-Creo que se refiere a la Gema de la Mente, señor Stark.

El magnate giró la cabeza hacia Visión:

-Brillante. ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

Loki apretó el puño derecho con rabia. La energía en torno a él comenzó a electrizarse.

-Por la seguridad del perímetro, señor Stark, el mejor curso de acción seria reducirle primero –aconsejó Visión con su voz monocorde.

Los viandantes habían empezado a congregarse en torno al trío, muchos de ellos grabando vídeos con sus teléfonos móviles.

-Me parece bien, pero primero habría que dispersar a esta gen… -las palabras de Tony fueron interrumpidas cuando Loki se abalanzó sobre él y le asestó un puñetazo que le lanzó hacia atrás.

Hubo gritos, y el dios de las mentiras aprovechó para cambiar su ropa de calle por su vestimenta asgardiana. A continuación se desvaneció en el aire y entró en la torre. Ya que se había descubierto el pastel, era un buen momento para usar el barullo a su favor y encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Volvió a materializarse en uno de los corredores y comenzaron a sonar las alarmas. Una voz femenina indicó a los trabajadores que mantuviesen la calma al evacuar el edificio. El caos se adueñó de la Torre Stark de esa forma que a él le gustaba, pero lo ignoró al recorrer las rutas que ya conocía en dirección a los archivos.

-¡Loki! –La voz de Darcy a su espalda consiguió que se diese la vuelta.

La joven temblaba, pero no sabía si era miedo o rabia. Desde luego, la expresión de su rostro mostraba una mezcla de ambos.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes quién soy? –Preguntó Loki.

-Desde el principio –admitió Darcy-. No hace falta tener superpoderes para leer Wikipedia.

El dios de las mentiras separó los labios para decirle que se fuera, pero cambió de opinión: retrocedió unos pasos, le agarró la muñeca con mano de hierro e hizo que le siguiera. No le habló; en cambio, a ella se le soltó la lengua:

-Jane y Thor te creían muerto. Me contaron que les ayudaste, ¡Thor estaba hecho polvo! A Jane le costaba creer que hubieses fallecido de verdad. Por eso no le dije a nadie que habías venido a Nueva York.

-Una decisión muy estúpida por tu parte –masculló Loki.

-Sí, ahora lo veo –respondió ella.

Loki le retorció el brazo al girar una esquina, y Darcy emitió una queja.

-Estoy buscando mi cetro –explicó él de repente.

-¿Qué cetro? –Preguntó la joven.

-El que utilicé para subyugar a tus patéticos amigos humanos.

Darcy estuvo a punto de aclarar que no eran sus amigos, pero al recordar el frágil estado mental de Erik tras la Batalla de Nueva York apretó los dientes con furia. Loki tenía razón: había sido estúpida e irresponsable por confiar en él. Bueno, lo segundo no lo había dicho, pero se sobreentendía.

Mientras tanto, Tony había dejado en manos de las fuerzas de seguridad la evacuación de la zona y había hecho una llamada de emergencia a Thor. Esperaba, sin embargo, tener recluido a Loki para cuando el dios del trueno llegase; sin cetro controla-mentes ni ejército alienígena, el dios de las mentiras debería resultar menos problemático que la vez anterior. Visión ajustó su medidor de calor para ajustarse a las coordenadas vitales de Loki y anunció:

-Se dirige a su despacho, señor Stark.

-Mis ficheros le tendrán entretenido un rato. ¿Qué te parece si probamos ese prototipo de esposas anti-Vengadores?

-Esa es la opción más adecuada, señor Stark. ¿Puedo proponer un cambio en el nombre del prototipo?

-Luego. Una vez tengamos encarcelado al Llanero Solitario nos preocuparemos por el copyright, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tan sólo me gustaría mencionar que no está solo. La señorita Darcy Lewis se encuentra con él.

Tony enarcó una ceja bajo la máscara.

-Espero que eso no sea voluntario.

Loki selló la puerta del despacho de Tony con un rápido conjuro una vez se hallaron dentro, y soltó a Darcy, que se frotó la muñeca dedicándole al dios de las mentiras una mirada cargada de animadversión. Ignorándola, se aproximó al escritorio, donde descubrió que el ordenador estaba en reposo. Abrió los archivos con premura y buceó en silencio por las interfaces ante la mirada de la joven, que se había acodado en uno de los sofás de la amplia oficina.

-¿Para qué necesitas el cetro? –Preguntó Darcy. Loki le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero no contestó, por lo que la joven se puso a divagar-. Es decir, con la de tiempo que ha pasado… Pero claro, habiendo estado preso… Y aun así, ¿qué has estado haciendo cuando te daban por muerto esta vez?

-Desconozco qué te hace pensar que voy a responder cualquiera de esas preguntas –contestó al fin Loki sin dignarse a alzar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

Ella se arriesgó a sentirse estúpida al comentar:

-Bueno, hemos sido casi amigos durante unos días, después de todo.

Sus palabras consiguieron por fin que Loki la mirase. Acto seguido se volvió hacia el ventanal a su espalda, esperando que aquello fuese alguna clase de truco. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Darcy, su expresión mostraba una mezcla entre furia y desprecio que le provocó un escalofrío.

-¿Amigos? Oh, vamos. Ya te deberías haber dado cuenta de que no has sido sino un instrumento para mí.

A Darcy se le retorcieron las tripas, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Loki por más tiempo. Claro que lo sabía, pero se había descubierto con la esperanza, no, el deseo de que algo hubiese cambiado el él tras aquellos días juntos. Hundió las uñas en la piel sintética del sofá.

-Lástima –dejó caer ella-. Ha sido divertido.

-Sí, no ha estado mal –respondió distraídamente Loki, todavía inmerso en la información en la pantalla.

Una ventana de vídeo se abrió entonces ante sus ojos, bloqueando sus archivos, y en ella vio el rostro de Tony Stark rodeado de brillantes diagramas azules. Loki se tensó al ver la mirada cargada de sarcasmo en la pantalla semitransparente.

-Veo que sigues trasteando en mi ordenador, Anonymous. Por lo visto tus aptitudes con la informática han mejorado bastante en cuestión de días. Mi enhorabuena.

El dios de las mentiras alzó el puño, dispuesto a destrozar el ordenador, pero Stark siguió hablando:

-No tan rápido, no he terminado. Estoy dispuesto a decirte qué ha sido de tu cetro. No creo que la respuesta te guste, pero por suerte puedo pagar cualquier destrozo. Verás: tu cetro tenía un poder muy molón porque estaba equipado con una Gema del Infinito. Sospecho que eres una de las pocas personas a las que no tengo que explicarles lo que es eso.

Loki bajó lentamente el puño y concedió:

-Tus sospechas son acertadas.

Sus investigaciones en torno al Tesseracto habían abierto la puerta a la clase de conocimiento empolvado en ciertos estantes de la Biblioteca de Asgard. La existencia de las Gemas del Infinito había dejado de ser, para él, parte del folklore de los Nueve Reinos y había adquirido una dimensión muy real. Tener una de ellas contenida en la Cámara de los Tesoros del Reino Eterno facilitaba aquella transición. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el misterioso líder de los Chitauri hubiese podido permitirse engastar una en un cetro para entregárselo a un asgardiano al que nunca antes había visto abría nuevos interrogantes. Los apartó de momento, empero, para escuchar la segunda parte de la explicación de Tony Stark:

-Bueno, como decía, el caso es que el cetro contenía una de esas gemas. Pasaron una serie de cosas y bueno, tuve que hacer uso de ella para crear a Visión. Así que el cetro en sí, pues… ha dejado de existir.

Loki se puso en pie de un salto, iracundo. Darcy se refugió tras el sofá cuando vio la silueta de Iron Man al otro lado del ventanal, que estalló en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que Loki destruía la pantalla del ordenador con frustración. Iron Man lanzó a Loki contra la pared de la oficina, y la joven ahogó un chillido. Visión flotó al interior del despacho y se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Stark volvió a apuntar con sus repulsores a Loki. Éste se puso en pie con dificultad, apartando de un golpe un ficus decorativo.

-Supongo que contabas con recuperar ese cetro –comentó-, y eso, en realidad, no son buenas noticias. Todos recordamos lo que hacías con él. Y hablando de control mental… ¿tiene un momento, señorita Lewis?

Darcy dio un respingo. Una diminuta esquirla de cristal brillaba en el cuello de su camisa, pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Supongo…? –Fue su respuesta.

-¿Puedo preguntarle qué demonios… hacía con Loki?

En su fuero interno, Darcy agradeció la vaguedad de la pregunta. Dedicó un rápido vistazo al dios de las mentiras y respondió:

-No sabía que era Loki –se arrepintió de inmediato de mentir a Tony Stark, pero siguió adelante-. Me dio un nombre falso, y le creí porque… como todo el mundo, pensaba que Loki estaba muerto.

Éste paladeó el desprecio en las últimas palabras con deleite, porque era perfectamente consciente de que la joven no decía la verdad. Aunque la intención de protegerse a sí misma ciñéndose a la versión oficial estaba clara, como dios de las mentiras no podía sino enorgullecerse de ella. Darcy había sido muy franca con él durante los días anteriores, salvo por el pequeño detalle de saber quién era en realidad, y ahora mentía a uno de los Vengadores. Aquel día empezaba a compensarse. Loki aprovechó que la atención de Stark y Visión se había centrado en la joven para materializar algunas de sus dagas. La revelación del destino que había sufrido su cetro le había enfurecido, pero necesitaba buscar una salida de Midgard para poder elaborar un plan de escape lo antes posible. Se dio cuenta, no obstante, de que quizá su distracción no fuese tan sólida cuando Visión declaró:

-Lamento comunicarle que las constantes vitales de la señorita Lewis indica que no dice la verdad, señor Stark.

La joven se tensó, y Loki aprovechó para lanzar un puñal hacia uno de los repulsores de Iron Man, desestabilizándole las milésimas de segundo necesarias para aproximarse a Darcy, inmovilizarla y situar el filo de una de sus dagas a escasos milímetros de la carótida de la joven.

-No toda la verdad, es cierto, pero tendréis que comprender que un peón trate de cubrirse las espaldas como sea –habló desde detrás de ella.

No tenía necesidad de excusarla, pero le daba igual. De todas formas, aquella aventura difícilmente podría acabar peor.

Se dirigió a la puerta del despacho arrastrando consigo a Darcy, que trataba de resistirse con poca dedicación:

-¿No vas a poner un poco más de energía en tus intentos de huida? –Preguntó Loki.

-Oh, disculpa, es que no tengo práctica en esto de los secuestros con arma blanca en mi cuello. Todavía tengo que apuntarlo en mi lista de experiencias con asgardianos.

Que Darcy pudiese ser sarcástica pese a todo le arrancó una sonrisa a su pesar. Iron Man y Visión habían salido también del despacho, pero apenas se movían a la espera, temerosos por la vida de la joven. Loki no les quitaba ojo, encaminándose al ascensor, planeando como iba a abandonar el edificio, pero entonces Visión se abalanzó sobre ellos a toda velocidad por el corredor, y cuando lo tenían casi encima Loki le arrojó la daga que había sostenido contra la garganta de Darcy; la joven se revolvió para alejarse del dios de las mentiras y al hacerlo quedó se puso en la trayectoria del rayo repulsor de Iron Man que había ido dirigido a Loki. Los tres se quedaron inmóviles cuando el cuerpo de Darcy golpeó el suelo con un gorgoteo atrapado en la garganta.

-¡No! –Rugió Loki, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo inerte de la joven. La acogió en sus brazos mientras seguía gritando- ¡Ella no! ¡Cualquiera de vosotros, cualquier mortal, todos menos ella!

Visión hizo ademan de acercarse al dios de las mentiras, pero Stark le detuvo. Loki había vuelto a Darcy hacia sí y contemplaba con impotencia cómo su rostro se iba volviendo ceniciento. Buscaba en su memoria algún hechizo que la salvase de las garras de la muerte, pero nunca habían sido su especialidad.

-No vas a conseguir que me disculpe –dijo entre dientes, concentrando al fin un halo azul en su mano derecha y dirigiéndolo a la herida, pero no fue suficiente. Los ojos de Darcy no llegaron a reconocerle cuando la luz en los mismos se extinguía en silencio.

Stark retiró la máscara de su rostro y tragó saliva pesadamente cuando Loki alzó la mirada hacia él y atestiguó:

-En realidad no puedes pagar cualquier destrozo.

El multimillonario se ahorró una respuesta. Visión y él no aprehendieron a Loki hasta que el crepúsculo hubo caído y el cuerpo de Darcy estuvo frío. Para entonces habían conseguido por fin ponerse en contacto con Thor, y éste había empleado a _Mjolnir_ para volar a Nueva York.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dios del trueno dio la espalda al cuerpo inerte de Darcy en la morgue. Tony hizo un gesto al forense para que volviese a cubrirlo, y ambos salieron de la sombría habitación. Thor se dejó caer en un banco de hierro colado y se pinzó el puente de la nariz. No había llorado desde la muerte de su madre, pero quizá aquella noche rompiese esa racha.

-¿Lo sabe su familia? –Preguntó al fin.

-Están de camino –contestó Tony-. El nombre de tu hermano no aparece en los papeles que van a firmar, por supuesto. Oficialmente fue un accidente de tráfico.

-Esto destrozará a Jane –vaticinó Thor-. ¿Dónde está Loki?

-En una de las celdas de la base, bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, no ha dado problemas. Si no le conociera, Thor, diría que está… compungido.

El dios del trueno se volvió hacia su compañero.

-Llévame a verle.

Tony le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, conduciéndole hasta su coche.

El trayecto transcurrió en un pesado silencio. Thor estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y Tony no tenía nada que decir: su parte de culpa en la muerte de la joven le pesaba en la conciencia como una losa, y tratar de convencerse de que Loki era el principal responsable no siempre ayudaba.

Tony aparcó el coche en su plaza reservada y dejó que el dios del trueno le siguiese a las entrañas del complejo. Los trabajadores de guardia lanzaron miradas circunspectas a los dos Vengadores. Los rumores del accidente fatal en el fuego cruzado entre Iron Man y Loki habían llegado a todo el personal, pero los turnos habían sido organizados de modo que no podrían formarse corrillos, ahorrándoles los cuchicheos a los visitantes.

Una celda en la base de los Vengadores había tenido el nombre de Loki desde su creación. Tony había frisado la obsesión por contener las habilidades del jotun debido al trauma de aquel combate inaugural de los Vengadores, y posiblemente fuese la mejor preparada de todo el complejo. El multimillonario había realizado investigaciones y experimentos de toda clase para prever cualquier truco del dios de las mentiras, y una parte de sí se sentía decepcionada, aun en un momento tan poco apropiado como aquél, de que Loki no hubiese intentado escapar. Cuando Thor se detuvo ante la celda, se quedó sin habla al comprobar que su otrora hermano se hallaba acurrucado en una esquina, contemplando el vacío con rostro macilento.

-Loki –la voz de Thor sonó como un trueno en los corredores vacíos. La mirada del dios de las mentiras se afiló al reconocerle. Se abstuvo de responder, por lo que Thor preguntó-. ¿Por qué Darcy?

Loki rio sin gracia haciendo una desagradable mueca.

-Me lo puso fácil –escupió.

El dios del trueno endureció la mandíbula. Aún no conocía los detalles, y no había decidido si quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, sentía que era su deber, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo implicada que Jane debía sentirse en aquel desgraciado accidente. Acabó exigiendo una explicación:

-¿Cómo?

La coronilla de Loki tocó la pared de la celda con un golpe seco. El dios de las mentiras entrecerró los ojos y habló:

-Fingí ser otra persona y ella fingió creerme. La utilicé para entrar en la Torre Stark y hacer algunas averiguaciones –hizo una breve pausa-. Pero no encontré lo que buscaba, y ahora ella está muerta.

La amargura contenida en la última palabra fue como un disparo en una habitación vacía. Thor bajó la mirada, buscando en su interior la conmiseración necesaria para perdonar a Loki por su implicación en el accidente que había segado la vida de Darcy, y aquella vez no encontró nada. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

-¿Quieres llevártelo a Asgard? –Preguntó Tony, todavía junto a la celda.

-Puede quedarse aquí –sentenció Thor, y salió en busca del aire frío.

FIN


End file.
